


Mine would be You

by dayishujia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason and Tim resolve a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine would be You

Just the other day, everything was normal on the streets of Gotham. Villains were out doing their thing and the heroes were doing their thing and everything between Red Robin and Red Hood were normal. But the two had had a fight and now Gotham was abuzz with the hum of electricity of it. Everyone was on edge that night, criminals, heroes, and civilians alike, and there were only two people to blame －the Red Hood and Red Robin, though that wasn't common knowledge. 

"You've got to end this already, Baby Bird," Dick said as he swooped down from wherever he was lerking, watching the younger man. 

Tim's eye twitched. He had been looking over the city from a rather high perch, itching for a fight. He had known Dick had been somewhere watching him, keeping tabs on him like he always did but it only served to irritate Tim further. "Bite me."

Dick whistled a note and Tim never wanted to throw his brother off a building more than in that moment. "Whatever Hood did to piss you off, it worked." Dick came a little closer but made sure to keep a healthy distance from the other. Tim was a force when he was angry.

"That it did," Tim agreed with a bite to his tone, "Did you want something?"

Dick shook his head although he knew Tim wouldn't be able to see it. "Just wondering if you wanted to talk."

"I'm not talking about my private life right now," Tim retorted shortly. "Besides, don't you have a mission or something to be working on instead of worrying about my private life?"

Dick sighed; he knew Tim wouldn't want to talk about personal things in costume, but still. He had to try. What kind of brother would he be if he didn't even try? "Well, you should know," he told him, "I'm here for you, you know?"

This time, Tim sighed. His shoulders slumped ever so slightly and his eyes softened a tad under the lenses of his mask. "I know," he said softly, "Thank you."

In the silence that followed, Dick decided the anger flooding off the younger boy in waves had subsided enough to be safe to approach, and came to crouch beside Tim on the ledge. "So?" he asked softly, "What'd he do?"

Tim didn't respond right away, opting instead to continue to look out over the city. "Jason's an ass."

Dick snorted a laugh. "That he is, kiddo."

 

Tim crawled into Jason's current safe house slash apartment via the bedroom window. And to his mild surprise, Jason was already there, moving around in the front half of the apartment. Judging by his heavier-than-usual footfalls, Jason was still ticked. Tim sighed.

He slowly removed the cowl and unattached the cape before walking out into the living portion of the apartment. Jason was there, like Tim expected. He had already shed most of his Red Hood uniform, bits and pieces of which were thrown haphazardly around the room. 

Tim didn't want to fight again, but they still had not gotten over the first one. They still needed to talk it out. 

"Didn't think you'd come back tonight," Jason said. The sound of his voice had Tim jumping slightly, startled. Jason was perched on the counter next to the sink, nursing a bottle of beer. His hair was a mess and his jeans hung dangerously low and Tim swallowed thickly.

"Didn't think you'd be back so early," Tim returned, "Do you want me to leave?" He hoped the answer was going to be 'no', but he wouldn't be surprised if Jason said 'yes'. 

Jason stared at him for a while. What he was looking at him for, Tim wasn't sure. Eventually, Jason must have found what he wanted to see because he opened his mouth and asked, "You're really upset with me, ain't you?" 

And Tim sighed. "That's a loaded question." He leaned against the wobbly old wooden table Jason found at the scrap yard to serve as a kitchen table. They never used it, it was just there to make the apartment look lived in for a while until Jason hopped to a new one, where he would find new junk furniture to use. 

"No it's not," Jason returned pointedly, pausing to take a swig of beer, "It's a straightforward question, which you're dodging, by the way."

"Jason, I don't know what you want from me," Tim sighed. Rubbing his forehead, he swallowed back a groan. A fight was coming on, he could feel it. "Of course I'm upset, you killed someone --"

"By accident, Tim," Jason snapped, interrupting his younger boyfriend's statement. How many times has he heard that in the last couple days? He was tired of it. "I'm the one who doesn't know what you want from me, ok? It wasn't as if I went out looking to kill a man, it just happened."

"I know that." 

Tim sounded tired, more so than he usually did after a patrol but it wasn't enough to sooth the anger boiling in him. The flippant statement, although filling him with guilt, also annoyed him. "Then what, Tim?! Should I 've let 'em kill you then?" 

It was quiet then; Jason didn't say more and Tim didn't dare to. They've already fought over this, at least twice if not more. "Look, I'd rather kill him than watch you die. If that means I'm not good enough or up to 'Bat Code', then... then there's the door." Jason gestured to the door with the bottle in his hand.

"Jason," Tim said slowly, softly. He held his hands out to the side and looking at Jason with a pleading glance. He did not want to fight again. "I get it --"

"Do you?" Jason barked, interrupting Tim for the second time, "Do you really, Tim? I heard via that stupid com you Bats have set up that Red Robin was being overpowered by some goons of Ra's' or somethin' so I go to check it out and ya'know what? 'Over-powered' was a bit of an understatement; they were gettin' you good. And I saw red."

Tim didn't dare to speak. Jason hadn't mentioned that before; all their previous fights on the topic were more like shouting matches, nothing productive was said. Although, he had figured Jason hacked into their com link. 

Jason swallowed a few times in the silence, buying himself more time before he would have to talk again. He already felt dizzy from the exposure the current situation put him in and he wouldn't go on if he could avoid it, but that's not how Tim rolled. Tim wouldn't let Jason back down from a fight, especially one like this. "All I could see was them takin' you from me, and I couldn't see straight," Jason rubbed at his mouth, down his neck. "I had no intention of killing anyone - cuz you hate it when I do. It just happened. But, you know somthin'? I don't regret it 'cuz you're still here to bitch at me for it."

Tim stared. Jason took one last swig from the bottle before dumping it into the sink. He ran one hand through his mussed up hair before hunching over to lean against his other arm. 

Slowly, like walking through a minefeild, Tim stepped closer to Jason, one after another until he was standing before the other. Tim reached forward, to touch Jason, to hold him, but stopped short. His hand hung there as he considered it. Depending on his mood, if Tim didn't read the situation just right, Jason might anger again and the fight would continue. It wasn't but a couple moments before Tim had decided, resting a hand gingerly on Jason's knee. 

Jason looked at him, expression blank. Tim tried to give him a smile, but it ended up looking odd, shaky. "Jay... I might not understand what had gone through your head in that moment, but... I wouldn't let myself die so easily, especially when I have you to come home to."

Jason snorted and looked away from Tim.

"Listen to me, Jason," Tim said softly, "You're not the only one who'd see red in that situation. If it had been you, I fear I might've done the same."

At that, Jason smiled. It was small and not as cocky as per normal, but it was something nonetheless. "Hmm, Batman's goody-goody son would break their no-killing law for the likes of me?" Jason glanced back at Tim, grinning rather deviously. He was tickled by the notion, that much Tim could tell with his eyes closed. "I'm touched, birdbrat." 

Tim returned the grin. There was an ease about this now, like maybe the fight was over. "Now, you're just being mean."

Jason teased Tim, making little whiny nonsensical sounds as he took the smaller by the jaw for a kiss.

"So..." Jason hummed when the kiss broke. Tim fitted himself between Jason's knees leaning in to Jason's warmth. The taller man swung a leg around Tim, tugging him closer to both himself and the counter, although the latter was not Jason's intention. "Does this mean we're ok?"

"More than ok." Tim grinned lazily up at Jason, waiting for Jason to close the couple inches between them again.

At that moment, Jason's grin matched only the Cheshire Cat in mischieviousness. "Ok." 

 

Later that evening, the couple laid against one another in Jason's old mattress, Tim with a book he had been trying to finish, using Jason as a large body pillow. Jason had been amusing himself by snapping the elastic band of Tim's Superman boxers against Tim's hip as he read over Tim's shoulder. But later, as he was fighting off sleep, Jason said, "That com of yours is really easy to hack into, ya'know?" and Tim laughed harder than he probably should have. They'd receive angry phone calls from the neighbors, but neither really minded. 

They were ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Blake Shelton's song of the same name, which I listened to as a wrote. I recommend the song~, but I don't think it would add anything to the story if you listened to it as you read. 
> 
> I'm not good with relationships, so I'm not sure what couples fight over.. Thus I made their argument the most obvious one for this verse.


End file.
